degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Star-Crossed
Star-Crossed is the eighth episode of Season 3 of Degrassi Junior High, and the thirty-fourth episode overall. It aired on January 16, 1989. Summary Erica likes Clutch (even Lucy has to agree he's cute), but he invites her twin sister Heather to the bowling tournament. No problem, that's the joy of being twins—they'll just switch. He probably can't tell them apart anyway. The only trouble is, Erica has a dentist appointment, so they'll have to make the switch in the middle of the date. Things are not working out well between Alexa and B.L.T., and she's decided she wants Simon back. Main Plot Erica and Heather are about to leave for school, Heather reminds Erica that she has a dentist appointment on Saturday at 4:30. At school, Clutch and Paul are waiting for Lucy, when she walks by Paul approaches her, but she just blows him off. As he goes back to the car, Heather starts to show interest in Clutch, saying she wouldn't mind being with him. Clutch starts to show interest in Lucy, saying Paul isn't the only guy into her. Erica gets Heather to ask Faith, a friend of Clutch, what his zodiac sign is. As promised, Heather approaches Faith and asks, turns out Clutch's a Virgo. Faith tells Clutch about the niner asking about him, and Clutch pulls up next to Heather and asks her out. Heather declines, but Erica is still upset, so they figure out they can just switch places and Heather can change her mind. Erica approaches Clutch as Heather, and she takes up his offer for the bowl-a-thon. However, Erica has a dentist appointment, but they figure they can just swap halfway through. At the bowling alley, everyone starts calling Erica by her name, and she corrects them, says she's Heather..And when they start bowling, it's pretty clear that Clutch is taking an interest in Lucy, leaving Erica upset. Heather comes and they switch places, but Clutch still is taking no interest in anyone but Lucy. When Erica returns, L.D. and Heather point out it's not working, and Erica leaves the bowling alley upset. Sub Plot Alexa approaches B.L.T. and asks him out to a movie, he declines because he's going to the bowl-a-thon on Saturday, and she seems upset. Alexa invites Simon to her house later on, but he declines. At the bowl-a-thon she approaches Michelle and tells her she wants Simon back. Michelle suggests that she should try to apologize to Simon, because he was very hurt when she was flirting with B.L.T., Alexa apologizes to Simon and they make up. Simon and Alexa leave, announcing how she loves happy ending and they're going to her house. Third Plot Joey and Snake approach Wheels in the hall, asking him to be on their bowling team Saturday afternoon. At first Wheels declines, but they insist, saying it's for foster kids and will be fun being together again, so Wheels agrees. The upperclass at the highschool are mocking the niners again, but Wheels breaks down when one says he's going to go cry to his parents, which rubs Wheels the wrong since has parents were just recently killed and Wheels starts a vicious fight with the upperclass student who said it to him resulting in him receiving suspension from school and unable to go to the class bowlathon. Trivia= *The characters featured in the final freeze frame for this episode were Heather and Erica. |-|Featured Characters= *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Astra Crosby as Faith *Steve Bedernjak as Clutch *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez *Michael Blake as Paul *Amanda Cook as L.D. Delacorte *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Maureen McKay as Michelle Accette *Dayo Ade as B.L.T. Thomas *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Bill Parrott as Shane McKay *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Michelle Goodeve as Ms. Avery *Roger Montgomery as Mr. Garcia |-|Gallery= SC01.jpg SC02.jpg SC03.jpg SC04.jpg SC05.jpg SC06.jpg SC07.jpg SC08.jpg SC09.jpg SC10.jpg SC11.jpg SC12.jpg SC13.jpg SC14.jpg SC15.jpg SC16.jpg SC17.jpg SC18.jpg SC19.jpg SC20.jpg SC22.jpg SC23.jpg SC24.jpg SC25.jpg SC26.jpg SC27.jpg SC28.jpg SC29.jpg SC30.jpg SC31.jpg SC32.jpg |-| Links= *Watch Star-Crossed on YouTube Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DJH Season 3 Episodes